Grave
by jenniferrocks1213
Summary: August Matthews has just learned of her destiny, from the infamous TV vampire slayer, Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

**I ran as fast as I could, the cold air whipping me like a belt. I stopped, and hid behind a tree. I hoped it wouldn't see me, wouldn't recognize me. "Here, here, puppy." The man or thing whispered. It's was voice cold, it made me shudder. My heart froze as it turned to face me. I tried to scream, or even move, but I was paralyzed with shock. **

**Suddenly, someone kicked the it from behind. Its face was deformed, and it looked like a pug. It was messed up, and its eyes were a paralyzing deep orange. The girl shoved a wooden block, or stake, into its heart. It turned to dust, forming a pile in front of me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The girl smiled, and pulled me up by the hand. "Thank you..." I stuttered, with a long glare. The girl nodded. "I'm Buffy," She introduced. **

**I glared further with shock. "Buffy the vampire slayer?" I asked. She nodded again. I remembered her from TV; it was one of my favorite shows. "You're August, right?" She asked, putting away her wooden stake, she didn't think she'd need it any longer.**

**I took a deep breath, not believing what was in front of me. "Yes." I nodded slowly. "Well, you're a potential vampire slayer, August." Buffy grinned, and she handed me a stake.**

** I was even more shocked. "What?" I exclaimed, grabbing my bag which had once fallen. "Yep," Buffy said, giving me a bag of supplies, which included a crossbow, holy water and a cross. **

**"You're taking over." She said, leaving me there with a horribly shocked grin. "Vampire slayer." I whispered to myself, understanding the words. "I'm the slayer."**


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy had left, and I sat there still, with a grin on my face. I was cold, wearing a short red dress I had worn to the party earlier. That was before I was attacked by a vampire, now it was covered in mud, and dirt. I thought of how I would fight, how I would handle this. How could I keep it a secret? Buffy had her gang, they saved her over and over, and they were what made her the best. I had friends, my best friend Paige and her twin sister Rose. Maybe they could help, I thought. But what if they couldn't handle the secret?

That was it, the final straw; this was too much to take in. "I can't be the slayer." I broke into tears. Then I heard a fierce growl from behind me. I turned to face another pug-deformed vampire.

I stood, wiping my tears. The vampire growled again, lunging at me. I screamed, jumping back just far enough for him to miss me. I kicked him, sending him flying back to hit a gravestone. If he were human his back would have cracked. I had never felt this strong before, this power. The power was a good feeling, and I liked it. He lunged at me again and I punched him this time, sending him to the ground. And by instinct, I jumped on top of him and shoved the wooden stake Buff had given me into his chest.

I was shocked, and over-whelmed. I had power like no other, like never before. Buffy stood behind me, clapping. I jumped, and spiraled around. "Buffy?" I asked, calmer this time. Buffy grinned as she nodded. "Good job." She said, patting my shoulder. "There's another, over there." She pointed to a vampire just rising from his tomb. My eyes grew wide as I saw him. I turned around. Buffy was on the ground. "Buffy?" I asked again. She was bleeding, she was stabbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I gasped, running over to her. My mouth hung open, frozen. "Buffy!" I yelled, running over to her fallen body. Behind her was a vampire. Tears poured down my face. She was innocent. _Potential… _I thought, remembering Buffy's exact words. That means if she's dead…**

**"_I'm the slayer!"_**

**My heart sunk. I looked up to the vampire who stood above me with narrow eyes, filled with pure hatred. "Well, well, a two in one slayer pack." He laughed. I growled, standing up from my spot. I didn't speak, but I stood, ready for battle.**

**He growled. But from behind me I heard a cry. _"Buffy!"_ Yelled a redheaded women and a man, looked to be about the same age as her. The woman ran to Buffy's body, tears pouring down her face. "No, no, no, Buffy!" She cried, motioning for the man to come. The man caught up with her, jumping to sit beside Buffy's cold body. "Xander she's _dead_!" The redhead cried, rubbing her eyes fiercely.**

**I listened to their voices, filled with pain. I recognized it, somehow. The vampire watched the redhead and her friend crying over the death of Buffy. My tears stopped, realizing that I had to be strong for them; they were obviously friends, not foe. But that didn't apply to the vampire in front of me.**

**He growled again, lunging at me. The redhead watched, while her friend sobbed. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying to hit a tree. Luckily, a stick was pointing out of the part where he had landed, and he was dust. Literally dust.**

**I turned to the mourning friends. I sadly walked over to them, slumping. I had to explain, I knew that. My hands rested in my pocket, tears were drying on my face. The redhead turned to me. "Who are you?" She shouted angrily. I stepped in, getting a closer look at her. _Willow._ I thought. _Or Alyson Hannigan, probably Willow though. _She approached me. "Who?" She cried out, with a wave of her hand she sent me flying to the ground.**

**Xander rose from his spot on the ground. "Willow no!" He cried, running over to her and hugging her tight. He didn't want her to go all Dark Willow on this girl, she was innocent probably. I got up, dusting off my dress. My tear stained eyes shone in the moonlight. "Thank you." I said, softly and quietly. "My name is August; I am or was a potential slayer." I told them, I didn't want to alarm them. I meant them no harm at all.**

**"Slayer..." Willow muttered, her eyes grew wide. "We were supposed to train you." Xander said, knowing Willow had something to say, but interrupting anyway. "But now, I'm the slayer." I said, feeling full of power, agility and force. I could rule the world if I wanted to.**

**Just then, a demon, looking pretty scary, teleported into the cemetery before our eyes. I was shocked, I had never seen something that ugly before. I gasped, Willow and Xander reacted like they knew this would happen. I turned looking to them. They were smiling, walking over to the demon. "Hello, Ms. Matthews." The demon said, taking form of my best friend, Diana Jenkins. "Diana?" I asked, staggering back. "Yes, Auggie?" She asked, laughing. Xander and Willow laughed along with her. My eyes grew wide, and I turned to run.**

**Diana teleported me over to her, and she laughed, teleporting out along with Willow and Xander.**


End file.
